harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Severus Prince (Wolf Among Us)
|gender = Male|height = 1.81m|hair = Black|eyes = Black|skin = Sallow|family = *Tobias Snape (father) † *Eileen Evans (mother) *Richard Evans (stepfather) *Lily Evans (stepsister) *Petunia Evans (stepsister) *Arthur Evans (half-brother) *Narcissa Prince (wife) *Draco Malfoy (stepson) *Septimus Prince (son) *Eileen Prince (daughter)|job = *Potioneer *Potions Master at Hogwarts *Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts |house = Slytherin|wand = 11⅛, Hawthorn, unicorn hair|patronus = *Doe (formerly) *Wolf|image = |title = *Prefect *Professor *Head of Slytherin House|animagus = None}}Severus Donovan Prince (born Severus Tobias Snape; 9 January 1960), also known by his moniker, the Half-Blood Prince, was a half-blood wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1971 until 1978, where he was Sorted in Slytherin and became known for his potioneering prowess and spell-crafting. Severus was the son of a pure-blood witch, Eileen Prince and a Muggle, Tobias Snape, who was an abusive alcoholic. He was afflicted with Lycanthropy at a young age as the result of a botched prank by a group of Hogwarts students known as the Marauders and has since developed a partial-remedy to Lycanthropy called the Wolfsbane potion, which he developed with the help of renowned potioneer Damocles Belby. In his fifth year, three out of the four Marauders attempted to prank Severus by having him wake up locked in the same room as Remus Lupin, a werewolf, on a full-moon. Although the prank was only meant to scare Severus, the pranksters were too late to try and pull him from the room and Remus bit him. Afterwards the three Marauders were severely punished, but were not expelled like Severus had hoped, and he was sworn to secrecy about the incident. Although Remus was the one who bit him, he harbored no ill feelings towards the former Marauder after learning of his unwitting role in the incident and the two eventually became friends, bearing the transformations each month together. In the summer before his sixth year, Severus killed his father after a particularly violent altercation with his mother and buried his transfigured body in the woods near his home. Not long after, Severus had changed both his middle and surname in order to wash away the last vestiges of his father's legacy, marking a new beginning for the young wizard. During school, Severus was mentored by Lucius Malfoy and such was a favoured prospect to join the ranks of the Death Eaters, but Severus stalled the initiation as long as he could. As a favour for his mentor and friend, Severus entered into a staged relationship with Narcissa Black in order to protect her from Redford Nott, who intended to bed her by any means necessary in order to "complete" his list of sexual conquests. Concurrently, he headed the Fellowship of the Basilisk, a group of Slytherins originally dedicated to combat the influence of the Marauders but grew into a union of Slytherins who wished to represent a third way that was opposed to Dumbledore but remained outside of Lord Voldemort's sphere of influence. In their sixth year, Severus had "declared war" on the Marauders and what followed was a two-month long conflict between the two groups. However, after the serious injury of Narcissa during a routine attack by the Marauders, they were pressured to end the conflict, and the Marauders surrendered to the Fellowship in front of everyone in the Great Hall, leading to increased influence for the Fellowship that would aid them in representing the neutral families in the war. After his graduation from Hogwarts, Severus maintained neutrality in the ensuing conflict but kept in contact with his friends in both camps, hedging his bets should he be forced to choose a side. He cooperated with other dissenting families such as the Greengrasses, the Selwyns and a few members of the House of Black to preserve their neutrality and were known by the war's belligerents as the Centrists. During this time, Severus maintained a job at the Apothecary in Diagon Alley. Towards the end of the war, the Order of the Phoenix issued an ultimatum to all neutral parties: either join their side or they would be considered an enemy. With no plan to succumb, Severus and the families prepared for full-scale war and remained in talks with the Death Eaters to discuss a possible aliance. However, the war ended before the ultimatum's deadline was reached. After the war, Severus married his newly-widowed friend Narcissa and adopted her infant son Draco before having two children of his own: twins Septimus Regulus and Eileen Druella Prince, born in 1984. He accepted the position of Potions Master at Hogwarts after Professor Slughorn's retirement due to the greater pay and job security; he inherited his predecessor's post of head of Slytherin House as well. Throughout the 1980's and 90's, Severus mentored several students, including Bill Weasley, Gemma Farley and Harry Potter. After Quirinus Quirrel's death in 1992, Severus successfully took over the Defence Against the Dark Arts position; Horace Slughorn was convinced to return to his position as Potions Master. When war finally broke out with the return of the Dark Lord, Severus initially wanted to remain neutral, but after a Death Eater attack on the Weasleys, seriously injuring Arthur, Severus decided to cooperate with the Order of the Phoenix against the Dark Lord. Biography Childhood (1960-1971) Severus Prince was born Severus Tobias Snape on 9 January, 1960. He was the only child of Eileen Prince, a pure-blood witch, and Tobias Snape, a Muggle. Severus' childhood was characterized by a neglectful and abusive father, and a depressed and irresponsible mother. He gre up at Spinner's End, a shabby suburb of the Muggle town of Cokeworth identified by its rows of dilapidated howses, disused factories and broken down street lamps. Because of his father's toxic behaviour, Severus identified more with his mother's family and created a nickname from his mother's maiden name: the "Half-Blood Prince," a name he would carry on for much of his life. His unhappy relationship with his father would prove to be a driving force with his earlier disdain for Muggles, but his attitude would soften over time to a sort of ambivelant view that characterized his personality during his later years at Hogwarts. Hogwarts years (1971-1978) Werewolf incident In the late hours of an October night, well after curfew, Severus was in the Astronomy Tower studying. James, Sirius and Peter used the Marauder's Map to locate him, stunned him and took him to the Shrieking Shack. He was locked in the room where Remus transformed, and woke up to a terrifying howl. He begged to be let out, but was met with taunting from the other side of the door. James was in his animagus form inside the room to make sure Severus wasn't attacked, so the other Marauders felt it would be safe just to lock him up and give him a scare. Severus tried to unlock the door to no avail. He then made a desperate attempt to flee as Remus inched ever closer to him. Using the bombarda maxima spell, he blasted away the wall next to the door, and attempted to flee, but was chased down by Remus. Defeating Prongs and Padfoot, Remus broke out of the shack and tracked down Severus, who made it out of the secret entrance and began running towards the castle before being caught by Lupin. Pinned down, Severus was bitten in the left arm by Remus, infecting him with Lycanthropy. The other Marauders made it out of the shack just in time to witness Severus' transformation. Then, the two werewolves attacked Padfoot and Prongs while Wormtail went to the castle for help. The two animagi managed to get Severus and Remus to follow them, taking them deep into the forest so no harm can come to the students in the Castle. This chase continued until the sun came up and the two turned back into their human forms. Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall found Severus and Remus unconscious near the lake, and were taken to the hospital wing. When Severus woke up Fellowship-Marauder War Defense Against the Dark Arts professor (1992-1997) 1992-1993 school year Relationships Family Narcissa Black , his wife and love of his life]]Narcissa and Severus were in the same house but a year apart; Narcissa was Sorted a year earlier. Due to Narcissa's popular status and general aloofness, she hadn't paid Severus much mind, but knew of his reputation and accomplishments in potions. Although they occasionally talked, they never considered each other friends. However, after Narcissa began dating Lucius Malfoy, the two saw each other quite frequently due to Severus being Lucius' protégé and being a regular guest at the parties at Malfoy Manor. Draco Malfoy Draco Malfoy is Narcissa's son from her marriage with the late Lucius Malfoy. Due to Severus' close relationship with the Malfoys, Narcissa insisted that Severus be Draco's godfather, a decision that Lucius was skeptical about, but ultimately went along with it. When Severus and Narcissa eventually and Lucius dying when Draco was at such a young age, Draco grew up treating Severus as a father, even after he was told that his biological father died during the war. Severus prided himself on how he raised Draco, believing that he had been raised much more open minded and less prejudiced than if Lucius were to have raised him. The Marauders James Potter Remus Lupin Sirius Black Peter Pettigrew Category:Wolf Among Us Category:Males Category:Werewolves Category:Wizards Category:Hogwarts students Category:Sorted in 1971 Category:Slytherins Category:1960 births Category:Living people